Stage 14
'''Stage 14 '''is a stage in Death Mode. It has 4 rounds with medium opponents. Obstacles There will be a Giant Swinging Axe in Rounds 1-3. It will go at a steady pace, and stay like that for the whole game. If hit, you will not be damaged. The ball has a chance to stay on the axe for most of the game. In Round 4, there will be two axes, going in the opposite direction. Tips & Tricks Make sure not to keep the ball in the air, or it will just stay there for the entire match. Make sure not to use air shots, either, or it will most likely be wasted. In the 4th round, be extra careful. It will stay for the entire match if caught in the axes. Pluto's Power Shot has a lower chance of making it, but you still need to be careful, because when it comes through, the axes make it harder for you to Jump and block/counter it. It's better to stay in the middle in this match, to avoid getting pushed from the screen. This is a Mistake that can happen when you're close to one of the goals and an axe comes swinging into your direction, and when it happens you won't come back and Pluto will probably score. Watch out right from the start to concede a goal in the boss mission! Pluto will always immediately walk towards the ball, and it happens a lot that he heads it against the scythe, and via the scythe the ball lands in the goal. When this happens, you are already 1-0 behind while there's still 1:00 on the clock! To prevent Pluto's early goal, you have to walk forward yourself immediately. In this particular boss round it's very hard to come back from behind, so don't let this happen to you. In this Stage, the characters that work best are France when you use his shot around midline, and Mon-K provided that you use his air shot on your opponent's half of the field. Nigeria works fine as well, as the ball will not get caught by the axes usually, it's too low and too small. It's good to use a costume in this stage, that will probably make it easier for you to get rid of your opponent and score. The Bubble Costume is a good example of a costume that you can use. This costume captures your opponent in a bubble and takes him up the axes, so often you and the ball are alone on the ground for a moment! The Dragon Costume, the Wolf Costume and the One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask would be great choices as well. See the Pluto page to see how to deal with him. See the rocket costume page to see how to deal with it. Reward You will earn 1,400 points by winning the first three rounds and 2,800 points by winning the boss round. Category:Stages in Death Mode Category:Stages with 4 Rounds Category:Stages with Variable Opponents